I know you care
by I'm-sparklesbitch
Summary: Things are never simple for Barney and Robin and when they come up with a deal they get a little more then they bargained for. Slightly AU from season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I re-watch season 6 the other day and I had this idea of a story. It will include some story lines from season six such as Barney and his dad and Marshall loosing his and things like that. But it is slightly AU, maybe completely AU depending what I go with the story line. Anyway I hope you like. **

* * *

It had been a week and five days since Don left for Chicago and Robin still felt numb. It had been a week and four days since she moved back in with Ted and one week since she had a complete break down. She tried to let herself become her normal single self but she couldn't. She felt that she missed out on a huge opportunity to become the famous news anchor she always wanted to be. And a chance to have a relationship with someone she really cared about. She didn't feel herself. All her friends were going around doing their own things. Ted with his new job as a college teacher, Marshall and Lily were trying to have a baby and Barney…well Barney was being Barney and was sleeping with every bimbo he saw.

She sat at the bar all by herself drinking her third scotch of the night. She was tired and sick of being upset all the time. She needed some form of comfort. From anyone. That's when Barney walked in. He slid in the booth opposite Robin with a worried look on his face. " How you holding up Scherbatsky?"

"Not too great, but I'll be fine." she said, her voice shaking and rich with sadness. Barney reached over the table and grabbed her hand, giving her a squeeze of comfort. She looked up from her drink and gave him a small smile. They sat there for a moment, both looking deeply into each others eyes. In that moment Robin felt safe and whole. Barney let go of her hand and all her sadness hit her like a brick wall. Her eyes began to well up and a steam of tears came from her eyes. In a instant Barney was by her side pulling her into his chest. She buried her face into his shirt and cried silently. The way they sat felt so much like it did three years ago. When Robin was upset over Simon breaking up with her and Barney was there comforting her. But this time there was something else there. They both knew this was dangerous for them to be in this situation but deep down they both knew that they wanted each other badly. There was a 50% chance that they would end up in the same situation they were all them years ago. Kissing each other deeply and passionately. But they didn't care. Robin lifted her head up from Barney' chest and gave a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?" He asked with confusion.

"I kinda got make up on your shirt" She said wiping away the remainder of her tears. Barney looked down at his shirt and laughed as well at the slight make up stain on his designer shirt. "It's okay." he said softly looking back at her. Robin gaze fell from Barney's eyes to his lips. So inviting and so soft to kiss. Her eyes lingered for a moment before returning her gaze to her drink. She took one last swig of her drink before turning to Barney asking him if he wanted a drink.

* * *

It was in the back of the cab where it all began. They were both drunk but they both really wanted this. They were both talking and laughing with each other in drunken slurs. They kept their eyes on each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. But it was both of them that began the kissing. They had began getting closer and closer to each other before they both leaned in and kiss each other. Barney ran his fingers through Robin's soft hair and Robin yanked on Barney's tie pulling him in to deepen the kiss. She could taste the bitterness of scotch and smoke on his lips and it tasted so good. Barney moved his hands from her hair to her hips pulling her even closer until there was no space between them. The cab stopped and Barney threw a random amount of money at him before he and Robin got out of the car. They both couldn't keep off each other all they way up to Barney's apartment.

* * *

Robin woke the next morning with an awful hangover. Her eyes fluttered open and saw the familiar setting around her. She sat up in the bed leaning on her elbows and took in her surroundings. She didn't know how to feel. Happy, angry, sad, glad. So many mixed emotions for letting herself sleep with Barney again. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something from the bathroom. She could hear the faint sound of Barney singing Robin Sparkles in the shower. A smile spread across her lips. She untangled herself from Barney's sheets and put on his shirt from the night before. She walked into the kitchen and made some coffee for her and Barney. She sat herself on the counter top and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. They both knew they had to talk about what happens between them now. Were they going to give them a chance? Was it just a one time thing? Or could it be something else?

He had gone and put some boxers on before he walked into the kitchen. She was looking down at the coffee mug when he walked in. He forgot how great she looked in a morning. Her hair a mess and dressed in his shirt that was two times too big for her. She looked up at him with a faint smile. He walked over to her and took the other cup of coffee from the side of her. "So. What happens now?" she asked as he took a drink. He looked at her for a moment before answering. "I really don't know." He jumped up and joined her on the counter top. They sat there in silence for a moment. Robin looked up at Barney before saying something. "I have to admit what we did last did make me feel much better. But I don't think that we should try in a relationship again. The last time we did the whole relationship thing we were a mess.' She said with a sigh. He looked at her with a smile. "Then why don't we…you know." He said. She looked at him a confused look on her face before realizing what he meant. "Are you serious?" She asked with a laugh. "Yeah! I mean we know when we are together it is the best sex we both have had ever. It will be great!" Robin sat there in silence before getting off the counter and walking into the living room. "Fine." She said turning to face Barney. He jumped off the counter top enthusiastically. He walked over to Robin with a little dance in his step. Robin chuckled before sitting down. "But we have to set some grounds rules about this." She said picking up a pen and paper off the table. "Rule 1. No cuddling" Barney said sternly. Robin nodded and scribbled down what she was told.

Half and hour later and they came up a list of rules for both of them to follow by.

No cuddling

No romance

No staying over

Late night booty calls allowed before midnight

No telling any of their friends. Especial Ted.

Both parties are allowed to go home with other people if not going home with each other.

Always use protection.

And the biggie. If either party gets any feelings for one another at all then the deal is off.

They both singed the bottom of the paper and dated it so they know when they agreed with the terms. "Right, I best get home before I get Ted calling me every ten seconds." Robin said getting up and walking into the bedroom. Barney sat there and took in what he had just gained. Friends with benefits with Robin. Something he has always wanted. But the thing is. It wasn't going to be so simple.

* * *

**So as the story say's its not going to be simple. I am going to throw a few obstacles in the way and hopefully you all will like it. Please review it would mean a lot. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Barney was busy doing paperwork at the kitchen table when he heard a loud bang on his apartment door. He strolled over and opened it to find a aggravated Robin stood in the door way. He moved out the way before she came storming into his apartment. "Bad day at work?" He asked clearly knowing what the matter was. She looked at him, her eyes like daggers. "Bad day?" She repeated angrily. "Everyone at the network loves my new co-anchor. She is completely over shining me. The make up lady made me look like a whore today cause she was to busy talking to Becky. She dropped coffee all over me and to top it all off TED IS DATING HER!" Robin screamed at the top of her voice. She took off her heels and threw them, just missing Barney's head. Robin collapsed on the couch with a sigh. Barney walked over and sat down next to her. "Why don't you apply for a new job. I heard World Wide News is looking for new re-searcher."

"Do you really think that a nation news network would take someone who for the past six years has worked on lame networks that no on watches?" She weakly.

"They would be stupid not to" he said with a sincere smile on his face. She turned to face him and smile. "You really think so?" She said .

"I know so." He said stocking her hair softly. She put her head on his shoulder and breathed in slowly. She turned her head and noticed the stack of paper on his kitchen table. "Did I interrupt you?" She asked pointing to the mountain of paper. He looked over to the direction remembering he had work to do. "Narrr. I'll get Marshall to do it for me later on. It some legal crap to do with the Koreans. Its all very political and legal I would rather not get into it." He said waving off her curiosity. She chucked at how little he cared. It had been over a month since they had agreed to become friend with benefits. And in that month she has spent near enough every day at his apartment. Within the first week they broke the rule no staying over and no cuddling but they didn't really think much about it. Their friends haven't got curious about Barney and Robin spending so much time together as they know how close the both of them are. They were luckily they hadn't been caught yet the amount of times they had toilet stall sex at MacLaren's and did hand stuff under the table. But they were clever enough and sly enough to lie their way out of it if anyone got curious.

Barney's fingers danced along Robins thigh teasing her ever so slightly. She chuckled at what he was trying to get her to do. So she gave him what she wanted. She gently brush her lips against his, trying to tease him like he does her. She got up from where she sat and went to get a drink of scotch. And as she suspected he followed her into the kitchen. When she reached up to get a glass she felt Barney's muscular arms snake around her waist. She poured herself a drink while he kissed her neck softly. She drank her drink in one swift move and as soon as she swallowed she turned around and pressed her lips against his, hungry for his taste. He deepened the kiss by pulling her even closer to him. As Robin kissed him she slowly sneaked her hand inside his shirt and playfully traced along his chest. He moaned softly against her lips. He gently pressed her against the counter, lifting her up in the process. She placed her other hand on his neck, softly playing with his hair. Barney began kissing down Robins neck again. Then Robin took charge. She pushed him off her, turned him around and pushed him aggressively against the counter. She kissed him deeply and hungrily. She bit his lip making him yelp with joy. Her hands played with the top of his pants and fiddled with his belt buckle. Barney had enough of her teasing him and wanted her now. But all of a sudden she just stopped, walked over to the couch put her shoes on, grabbed her stuff and walked out of the apartment. She gave him a flirty wink before leaving.

"Ooh! I love this exhibit." Lily said as they walked into the Natural History Museum. They all were attending this fancy party they had the privilege to been invited to as Barney, Ted and Marshall all worked for GNB.

"One time when I was a kid, this room was closed for cleaning, so I snuck under the rope."

"When I was a kid, I knocked down the blue whale." Barney said looking over to Lily.

"Okay, the giant blue whale hanging from the ceiling?" Marshall questioned him not completely convinced with what he was telling them.

"I was six. My uncle Jerry brought me here for the day. He said, "Don't touch anything"" To a kid. That's like someone telling us, "Don't look at that girl's perky and impossibly symmetrical knockers." They all turned and looked in the direction he was looking and agrees with what her had said.

"So, naturally, I snapped the rib off a triceratops, blahbity-blahbity-blue, I knocked down the whale. I'm surprised security didn't stop me on the way in."

"Well, I'm sure they don't remember. I mean, it's been like 30 years since that completely made-up story didn't happen." Robin said totally not convince with his story

"It happened. And these people don't forget. This is not the Natural Stuff That Happened No More Than Five Minutes Ago Museum." Before she could continue in an argument with him, both him and Marshall got stopped by the head of GNB. Lily and Robin began to walk further into the museum when Lily said something to her. "Don't you think Barney has been acting a bit strange lately."

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a drink from one of the waiters walking past.

"I mean for the past month he hasn't gone home with anyone or tried to chat up the brain scientist he always does. Do you think Barney's got himself a girlfriend?" She asked with a gimps of hope in her voice. "You should know you have been with him nearly every day…wait are you guys hooking up again." Lily continued with excitement in her voice. She always wanted Barney and Robin to be together.

"What?! No Lil. We have just been hanging around a lot. He has been there for me through all this stuff with Don and Becky. You know being a great friend like he can be." Robin said quickly. She hoped Lily didn't notice that she was lying through her teeth. And luckily enough she believed her. Lily then walked back to Marshall after overhearing what Arthur said to him. Robin walked over to Barney and they spent to rest of the night touching stuff and having sex in the bathroom. They did get caught by security when they both dressed up in some of the mannequins clothing.

"So when was the last time you saw him" She asked as they both sat there drinking some scotch. Barney had just found out who his father was and he was taking it kind of hard.

"It was that day July 23rd 1983. My mom got pretty mad that he let me destroy a New York City landmark."

"Moms."

"He never came around any more after that. I think he moved away." He looked down at his drink and sighed loudly.

"Well maybe the security guy got it wrong. You never know."

"But you do know, you do know. That's the thing. You do know. He's my dad."

"Barney do you want-"

"I don't want to do anything." He said interrupting her. "Don't tell anyone about this okay?" Robin nodded her head not wanting to do anything to upset him. Barney took one last drink before standing up. "I'm going to go home. If anyone asks just tell them I'm not feeling that too good." He said looking at Robin. Before Robin could say anything to comfort him he walked away.

It was around two am when her phone rang. She didn't look at the caller ID before answering it but she knew who it was going to be. "Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Robin? It's Wendy. We have Barney here and he's a little too drunk and I don't trust him in a cab by himself. Do you mind coming and getting him." The voice said down the phone. Robin sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Sure I'll be right down." She climbed out of bed, put on some shoes and a jacket and snuck out. She got down to the bar and found Barney passed out in their booth. She got his stuff off of Carl and walked over and woke Barney up. "Hey, Barney you going to get up for me?" She asked softly. She began stroking his hair gently trying to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Robin in front of him. "ROBIN!" He said at the top of his voice with a drunken slur. Robin grabbed his hands and pulled him up out of the booth. He slung his arms around her shoulders and she helped him out and back to hers and Ted's apartment.

She was woken up again round about four in the morning to Barney walking into her bedroom. She sat up and watched as he stumbled into her room and walked towards her bed wearing only his boxers and socks. He climbed into her bed and laid down close to her. She watched him for a moment. He was silent before he began crying. This was the first time she has seen Barney cry ever. She pulled him close and held him as he wept. Barney buried his face into Robins face and wrapped his arms around her not wanting her to leave him. Robin laid there and whispered to him softly to try and calm him down. She understood why he was so upset. He had just found out the man who he thought was his uncle turned out to be his father. All the storied he was told as a kid were completely destroyed in on single moment. He was the shell of the man that she knew and it broke her heart. They both soon drifted to sleep still holding each other close.

Ted woke about seven that morning. He stumbled into the living still waking himself up. He stopped where he was when her noticed clothes, blankets and pillows all over the living room. Then he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He grabbed the pillow closet to him and slowly walked towards the sound. He burst into the bathroom screeching at the top of his voice causing Barney to jump. Ted clutched his chest as he nearly gave himself a heart attack. He was shocked to see Barney in boxers in his bathroom. "What they hell are you doing in my bathroom!" He yelled.

"Look at that you made me bleed!" Barney shouted putting down the razor blade and clenched onto his bloody face. Robin came running out of her room as Barney and Ted came storming out of the bathroom. Ted looked at the clothes on the floor again and saw Robin watch Barney walk into the kitchen. "Oh. My. God. Did you two hook up last night?" He asked utterly confused.

"No Ted. Wendy called me up and told me Barney was too drunk to be sent home by himself so I brought him back here and he slept on the couch." Robin explained, forgetting to tell him about Barney's break down. Ted didn't look too convinced but Robin didn't noticed as she went into the kitchen and helped clean Barney up. Ted stood in the living room for a moment before walking into the kitchen to get some coffee. When he walked in he saw that Robin had positioned herself on the counter so she could get a closer look to Barney's face. They were both talking in hushed voices so Ted couldn't understand what they were talking about. He poured himself coffee whilst keeping them in eye shot.


End file.
